


An Evening At Malfoy Manor

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Draco, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Deepthroat, Fingering, Lemon, Lots of backstory, M/M, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, limited plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Dinner at the Manor means another lecture from Lucius, but this time Harry has other ideas in mind. Torturing Lucius while driving Draco wild. It's going to be a long night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Hisshisssssss on Tumblr. Betaed by the amazing Keyflight790 love you girl. :D

“Another dinner with my parents,” Draco groaned. _Another lecture about dating a half-blood,_ more like.

“Really Draco, I don’t mind you being gay as such, but couldn’t you _at_ least find a proper pureblood? Whatever happened to that boy you used to hang around with, Blaise. He seemed a perfectly suitable companion,” his father had said at one dinner when Harry had made the unfortunate decision to use the loo.

“He _is_ a perfectly suitable companion, to Ronald Weasley, as you well know, we were at their wedding,” he had hissed back.

Lucius had merely shrugged, and Draco had vowed to never again attend a dinner with or without Harry at his parents home. He had lasted all of three months, when his mother had begged him to come by for Christmas supper.

“Darling it’s Christmas, I’ve made your father promise to behave himself,” Narcissa had said. Draco didn’t believe it for a second, but Harry had said he would support Draco’s decision either way and so, off they went.

To his credit, Lucius Malfoy had been on his best behavior that day and for a brief moment Draco had thought he was off the hook when…

“Do you ever intend on getting married, or shall I just expect bastard grandchildren when the time arises? And which of you will get pregnant, because fat isn’t a good look on you Draco.”

Draco had groaned. Harry had been in the kitchen helping Narcissa now that the house elves had all been freed by Hermione, and Draco was beginning to wish he’d gone with them.

“Harry and I haven’t discussed marriage plans yet, or children because we’ve only been dating for nine months,” Draco had said with a sigh.

“But surely you _want_ to get married,” Lucius had argued.

“Of course I do.”

“Excellent,” Lucius had smiled, “I’ve taken the liberty of getting the Malfoy family engagement ring out of the vault, feel free to propose whenever… to _whomever._ ”

Draco snorted, “Subtle.”

Draco hadn’t popped the question, and neither had Harry in the five months since. It just, wasn’t something either of them were particularly worried about at the moment.

“We don’t have to go,” Harry said, petting Draco’s hair, knocking him out of his memories. Draco was grateful for Harry’s uncanny ability to always know when Draco was drowning in his own thoughts.

“It’s Mother’s Day,” Draco said. “We _have_ to go. My mother adores you, probably more than me at this point.” Draco hadn’t told Harry about his father’s comments, (he had been through enough as far as Draco was concerned). Nor had Draco told Harry about his father’s less than subtle suggestions that Draco either could or should do better. Even going so far as to try and set him up on blind dates, under the guise of business holdings for the Manor. Worse still, someone had been calling the Prophet anonymously to tell them that it seemed like their relationship was going sour and there had been rumors that Draco was seeing other people. Harry ignored the Prophet, but Draco was convinced his father was behind it all. He’d tried to set up another impromptu meeting, which Draco had vehemently said no to.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and kissed his neck softly. “If only she knew how I was corrupting her sweet little boy,” he purred, sucking hard on the spot just below Draco’s ear.

Draco gasped, and whined. “Mmm, D-Daddy.”

Harry grinned, “That’s my baby boy,” he purred, sucking harder on that spot, determined to leave a mark.

Draco whimpered. “Tease.”

Harry hummed against his neck. “You love it,” he said. Draco sighed happily, and nodded. “And just think, when we get home, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t stand up properly.”

Draco whined, “Bugger it all, I want your cock.”

Harry grinned, turning Draco around so they were face to face, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, sliding his hand into Draco’s denims, and dragged his finger over his eager hole. “You’re such a bad boy,” Harry purred in his ear. “Such a filthy mouth.” Draco nodded, whimpering as Harry’s finger teased his entrance. “Want Daddy to stuff his cock down your filthy little mouth?”

“Yes, gods,” Draco whined.

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed against his lips. “You’re so hot when your mouth is so full of Daddy’s fat cock, baby. Fingering your tight little arse, while I fuck your face,” he whispered in Draco’s ear. “Swallowing down every drop of my come like the good little cockslut that you are.” Draco whined. Harry growled, sliding his fingers in Draco’s hair with his free hand, and tugging his head back to expose the pale expanse of Draco’s throat. “Gods I want to fuck you so bad baby. Just fill you up with my come.” Draco whimpered and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy, please.”

Harry sighed, and kissed his throat softly, and pulled away, “We’ll be late,” he said. Draco whined, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration. Harry chuckled. “I do so love when you pout darling,” he said kissing Draco’s forehead. “Come along. We mustn’t keep your mother waiting.” Harry held out his hand, and Draco begrudgingly took it, pouting all the while as they walked towards the floo.

“Teasing arse,” Draco huffed.

“You love me, kitten,” Harry said stepping into the floo. Draco whined, _gods he loved that nickname._ He stepped into the floo beside him. Harry smirked tossing the floo powder at their feet. “Malfoy Manor,” he shouted. One by one the two zipped through the floo and off to Wiltshire.

* * *

Flowers decorated the halls of Malfoy Manor. For her birthday, after the war, Harry had brought Narcissa a purple lily plant he’d gotten from Neville, and a purple narcissus plant.

“They’re lovely Harry, thank you,” she had said.

Harry had smiled, “A mother’s love saved me twice. I thought, why not combine the two?”

Narcissa had barely held back tears at that. “She was a good woman,” she said quietly.

“What?” Harry had asked.

“Lily Potter. S-she was a good woman. Unbelievably strong.”

“I didn’t know you ever knew her.”

“She was a brilliant mind around the Ministry, anytime I was there visiting Lucius she was there. There was talk that she could have been the Minister…”

Harry’s eyes widened. The two had talked for hours that first day, and much to Draco and Lucius’ initial chagrin, Harry Potter quickly became a fixture at Malfoy Manor. Often stopping round for tea with Narcissa.

“Just so you know, if you plan on running away with my mother I’m not going to call you father,” Draco had hissed, one afternoon a few months into Harry’s incessant visits.

Harry had chuckled. “I much prefer Daddy anyway,” Harry had said with a wink. Draco had nearly swallowed his tongue at that. That particular day, Harry had spent much of the tea with Narcissa, eye fucking Draco at every available opportunity, until Draco had been left a blushing mess. They’d begun dating shortly thereafter.

“Happy Mother’s Day, mum,” Harry said as he stepped out of the floo. Narcissa grinned wrapping her arms around Harry’s shoulders, hugging him tight.

“Darling. Draco didn’t tell me you two were coming!” she said, as Draco stepped out of the floo a moment later.

“We wouldn’t miss your day,” Harry smiled kissing her cheek.

“Aww, you great sap,” she chuckled. “I was just about to go out myself.”

“Oh?” Draco asked, eyeing his mother, and the flowers in her hands.

“I was just about to go to Godric’s Hollow to lay some flowers out for your mother. Harry would you care to join me?”

Harry smiled, holding his arm out for Narcissa. “I’d love too.”

Narcissa smiled, kissing Draco’s cheek. “You’ll be fine won’t you darling?”

Draco glared daggers at Harry. “Oh yeah, no I’ll be just peachy. I’m sure father and I will have loads to talk about.”

“He’s in his study,” Narcissa said, and with that, the two of them apparated away leaving Draco standing in the drawing room. He sighed.

“Oh bloody hell,” he turned, deciding to fix himself some tea while he waited for Narcissa and Harry to return.

“Bit late aren’t they?” Draco heard his father say from behind him. “Perhaps you should give up the hope that they’ll show Cissa.” Draco turned around, leaning against the counter. Lucius nearly jumped at the sight of his son standing there. “Salazar’s balls when did you get here?”

Draco smirked, “You thought I was mum?”

“You both have long hair, from the back it’s hard to tell,” Lucius hissed.

Draco snorted. “When have you ever known mother to wear denim trousers?” Draco eyed his own short denim trousers, and trainers. It was hardly a look he could picture his mother even wanting to attempt.

“Thanks to your bloody boyfriend’s influence, rather frequently!”

Draco smirked, “Well good for her.”

“Yes, it’s _lovely._ My own wife, becoming some Muggle fashion enthusiast before my very eyes. Next she’ll be wearing whatever god-awful grey thing Potter was photographed in the other day.”

“Trackies,” Draco replied.

“Dreadful.”

“I don’t know, I rather like them,” Draco replied with a shrug.

“Don’t tell me you’d be caught dead in such hideous trappings.”

“I meant I like them on him,” Draco said summoning a teacup and boiling water in the kettle.

Lucius sighed, “Look at our lives Draco, reduced to fetching our own tea like common house elves! It’s absurd.”

“Oh please,” Draco rolled his eyes. “You use magic for everything, how difficult could it be to summon your own cream and sugar?”

“It’s not the point Draco, it’s degrading. We’re better than that.”

“Do you think maybe it was degrading to the house elves?”

“Nonsense, they loved their work.” Draco snorted, summoning saucers of cream and sugar and English Breakfast. Not his favorite, now that Harry had introduced him to a world of varying spices and flavors of tea, but his father’s palette would never handle such variety, so it was English Breakfast or Earl Grey. “You’ve changed Draco,” Lucius sad flatly, as tea flew across the room into his hand, nearly knocking his father in the head. “Wandless magic?”

“Harry’s a very good teacher,” Draco said almost under his breath, dropping tea in his teacup.

“You disappoint me,” Lucius said, undeterred.

“What else is new?” Draco snapped, barely resisting the urge to chuck the tea himself. “When have I _not_ disappointed you in the last what decade? I did the best I could _for years_ to be the son you wanted me to be, be a good little Death Eater, and follow whatever nonsense you spouted and I did that because it was all I knew, but I know better now, father. I’m surrounded by so much love and support from Harry and his friends, and I spent far too long not feeling like I deserved that. But Harry has helped me see who I am, and I can never even hope to repay him for that. I love him, and no matter what you tell the Prophet about us, or how many dates you set me up on,  I will _always_ love him.”

Lucius opened his mouth, about to speak when Harry walked around the corner, “Hey babe,” he said with a smile, completely ignoring Lucius as he walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist. Draco sighed gratefully, laying his head on Harry’s chest. “How’s my beautiful boy?” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Can we just go?” Draco asked. Harry smiled and kissed his nose.

“We will soon, but your mother’s been working on a special meal. But I promise you, I will make it worth your while.”

“Gonna fuck me in the loo?” Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry grinned, “Aren’t you cheeky.”

“Boys,” Narcissa said with a smile. “Dinner won’t be ready for a while yet. Draco maybe you should show Harry your old room?” Draco beamed and Harry grinned.

“Lead the way babe,” Harry said. Draco took his hand and lead him towards the stairs, trying to ignore the sounds of Lucius spluttering behind them.

Draco’s room was on the far left side on the second floor. Draco smiled, pulling Harry into his old bedroom that was decorated in dark colors with Slytherin green bedding, and fairy lights about the bed. Harry kicked the door closed with his foot and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, slamming him against the wall. Draco moaned. “Gods I missed you Daddy,” Draco said.

“I’m sorry kitten,” Harry said, pressing kisses to his throat. Draco moaned, arching into Harry’s touch. “What do you want baby?”

Draco shuddered, and whispered back, “I want your cock, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Harry pressed their lips together, kissing him sweet and deep, and pushed him to his knees. Draco shuddered, staring up at Harry, hungrily. “You want it baby?” Draco nodded, eagerly licking his lips. “Such a needy little cockslut aren’t you?” Draco nodded again. Harry smirked and unzipped his trousers, pulling his hard, thick cock through his trousers. Draco felt himself drool at the sight. “Beg for it baby boy.”

“Please Daddy,” Draco whined. “Oh gods, I want your cock in my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth so badly Daddy. P-please. Please,” he begged. Harry grinned.

“Open up sweetheart.” Draco opened his mouth excitedly, sitting on his legs. Harry shoved his cock deep into his mouth, fucking him with vigor. Draco hummed, he loved when Harry used his mouth, filling it with his cock, shoving it roughly down his throat, making him gag. Harry groaned. “Such a good boy, swallowing Daddy’s cock.”

“Mmm,” Draco hummed.

“What’s that baby? Daddy can’t understand you with your mouth full.”

“‘Orf,” Draco tried.

Harry chuckled. “More?” Draco nodded. “I don’t know baby boy. You think you can handle more of Daddy’s cock in your mouth?” Draco nodded again. Harry grinned. “Wanna show me how good you are at taking Daddy’s cock?” Draco nodded, sucking hard and swallowed Harry down to the hilt. Harry groaned, burying his fingers in Draco’s blond locks. “Fuck baby. You’re making Daddy so hard.” Draco moaned around Harry’s cock, sucking wildly, desperately wanting to make Harry come down his throat. “Mmm. Fuck, you’re such a good boy.” Harry smiled, pulling Draco off his cock and pulling him to his feet, to kiss him hard on the lips once more. “I love you,” Harry said with a sigh.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Draco smiled.

“I’ve spoken to your mother, and we’re not coming back after this dinner,” Harry said.

“What?” Draco looked at him, confused.

“Draco. I know what your father’s been doing, what he’s tried to do. Narcissa had no idea what he’s been up to, but now that she knows, she’s done.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re getting a divorce. She warned him after the war, after he begged her to stay and promised that things would change and that he was better and no longer that person…” Draco swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry baby,” Harry said. “I know how difficult this must be,” Draco shook his head. That was the thing, _it wasn’t difficult._ If anything, it made perfect sense and he couldn’t help but be thrilled. For better or for worse. His mother was getting a fresh start and he was happy for her.

“It’s fine, really, I’m fine,” Draco smiled. Harry kissed him hard and deep, until Draco was breathless and panting. “Daddy,” he whispered.

“Yes my love?”

“Can I sit on your face?”

Harry chuckled. “Always my love,” he said picking Draco up and carrying him to the bed. Draco giggled.

“Strong Daddy.”

“That’s me,” Harry replied with a grin, flexing his muscles. Draco grinned. Harry dropped him onto the bed with a small bounce. Draco giggled again, and got on his knees. Harry grinned laying on his back so that he was under Draco’s arse and pulled down his jeans and pants. “Gods I love this arse,” Harry said.

“Thank you Da…aaady,” Draco moaned loud, arching as Harry pulled his arse down over his face. Harry chuckled, spreading his cheeks, delving his tongue deep into Draco’s hole. “Ooh f-fuck, Daddy. Oh gods,” Harry gripped his hips tightly, devouring his arse. Draco whimpered. Harry chuckled, humming against his entrance.

“Good boy,” he growled.

Draco arched his back, whining, riding Harry’s tongue with all he had. “P-please Daddy, I’m so close.”

Harry growled, gripping his hips tight, “Don’t come yet baby boy.”

Draco whined, “B-but Da… oh gods,” Harry swirled his tongue around his rim halting Draco’s thoughts. “Mmm, Daddy, I need to come so bad,” he whined.

Harry pulled off Draco’s arse with one last kiss to his oversensitive hole, “Come on baby,” Harry said getting to his feet.

“Tease,” Draco groaned. Harry chuckled pulling Draco into his arms.

“Just you wait kitten. Daddy’s not nearly done with you yet.” Draco shuddered at the promise in Harry’s words.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucius darling, would you go and get your son and Mr. Potter for dinner?” Narcissa asked. Lucius looked at his wife, aghast.   
“Surely you can’t be suggesting…” He shuddered at the thought.   
“Now darling, you know Draco, he’s a good boy, he would never do anything untoward in our house,” she said.   
Lucius let out a huff, “It’s not Draco I’m worried about. I’ve heard stories about that Potter boy. Lord only knows what he’s convinced Draco to do.”   
Narcissa sighed, “Lucius, please. Have you ever seen our son so happy?”   
Lucius frowned, whatever else could be said of Lucius Malfoy or his feelings about Harry Potter, he did want his son to be happy. _Of all the boys in all the world, of COURSE it would be Harry bloody Potter who would make Draco happy_. “Very well,” Lucius said, making his way out of the kitchen towards the staircase. He rather hoped that whatever they were doing, his trudge up the staircase would give them plenty of time to finish up. He was not wholly prepared to think of his son as a sexual being, much less, a sexual being with one Harry Potter. He groaned, shaking his head. The landing appeared, far too quickly for Lucius’s liking, and he flinched as he made his way towards Draco’s door, the floor creaked beneath his foot, and for a brief moment, he considered running the other way. He could hear nothing coming from the room at present, a fact which made him both relieved and oddly suspicious. Giving the door a soft knock, Lucius said, “Boys, dinner is ready.”   
Silence greeted him, Lucius wondered if they had heard him. “Thank you, father we’ll be down in a second,” he heard Draco say in a strangled sort of voice. Lucius swallowed and turned on his heel to leave. Behind him, he heard Draco giggle, then moan, and he all but ran back down the stairs into the safety of the dining room.

   
*

  
Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder as the two stood in the en suite shower. Draco’s legs were wrapped firmly around Harry’s waist, as he fucked him against the cold shower wall. “Mmm, Daddy,” Draco moaned, laying his head back against the tiles. Harry sucked on his throat hard enough to leave a mark.   
“Fuck baby, you make Daddy want to come in your sweet little arse so bad.”   
Draco whined, “Yes Daddy. Please. Please, please,” he begged.   
“Such a good boy aren’t you baby? You want to sit for dinner with Daddy’s load inside you?” Draco shuddered and nodded. “So filthy,” Harry growled into his throat. Fucking into him harder. Draco moaned, arching his back as Harry’s cock repeatedly railed into that special spot inside of him. He shivered, wanting to ride Harry’s cock forever. If he had his way, Harry would never leave his hole. As it was, he could feel Harry getting close, his stuttered moans, and grunts, and whispered sweetness in Draco’s ear of, “Perfect boy for Daddy. So tight. Gonna fill you so good baby boy. Fuck, fuck,” he gave out a final grunt, and Draco moaned as he felt Harry come hard inside him.   
Draco hummed, squeezing Harry’s cock tight with his arse, in order to milk every last drop of come out of him. Harry groaned. “Fuck baby,” he sighed laying his head in the crook of Draco’s shoulder when there was a knock on Draco’s bedroom door.   
“Bugger,” he said. His father’s voice followed shortly after. Harry chuckled into Draco’s neck. He was always a little loopy after he came in Draco. Draco tried his best to shush him, as he cast a wandless sonorous and replied, “Thank you, father, we’ll be down in a second.” Harry grinned and smacked his arse causing Draco to giggle.   
Harry shook his head, and pulled out of the blond, eliciting a moan from Draco, as Harry’s cock was replaced with a spell to hold Harry’s come inside him.   
“You’re delicious babe,” Harry growled against his throat.  
Draco shivered, canceling the sonorous “We’d better get down to dinner soon,” he said. Harry nodded, and the two got dressed quickly. 

*

  
Harry had half a mind to pull Draco into his lap as they sat for dinner, just for the thought of what Lucius might say. Harry purred, kissing Draco’s throat one last time before he pulled out his chair for him and Draco sat. Draco blushed slightly, while Narcissa merely smiled. “I wanted to thank you both for coming here,” she said. “I know that things have been tense between the four of us lately," at this, Narcissa gave Lucius a sidelong glance. “But we’ve called you both here today in the hopes of making amends.”   
“Oh?” Draco asked, taking a sip of wine, as he turned toward his father.   
“Quite,” Lucius said pursing his lips. Narcissa gave him a stern look, and Lucius sighed. “I’m afraid I’ve misjudged you, Mr. Potter. Unfairly so. I believed you to be taking advantage of my son and his vast fortunes, because of my own unfortunate prejudices about your family and mine.”   
Harry wasn’t sure he quite believed it, but the look on Draco’s face made it all too clear that he wanted to believe it. _Needed_ to believe it even. Harry sighed and nodded. “Thank you, Lucius. It takes a very big man to admit when he’s wrong.” Lucius inclined his head to Harry and finished off his glass of elf wine. “As it is, I’m glad to have your approval at long last, because there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask Draco for months now, and I know how important his family is to him,” Harry could almost hear Lucius’s internal screaming, as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Draco’s eyes widened and he heard Narcissa gasp.   
“Draco Abraxus Malfoy, will you marry me?” Harry asked.   
Draco beamed, “Of course I will Harry,” he said wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Narcissa crying, actually if he wasn’t mistaken he saw Lucius crying too, and Harry couldn’t help but smile, slipping the ring on Draco’s finger. 

* * *

[If you enjoyed this check out my original novel: The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael. New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz)

Follow me elsewhere on the web: [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5) | [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2) | [YouTube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5) | [Tumblr](http://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my  Tumblr 


End file.
